A New Beggining: A Jacob and Renesmee Story
by twilightfan'fanfiction
Summary: See Jacob and Renesmee start their new life together, how will edward and bella deal with finding out their little girl isnt so little anymore? *LEMONS, RATED M* more sumary inside:
1. The wait is over

**hey guys! This is my brand new 'fic and its all about jacob and nessie!**

**THIS CHAP IS JUST A PREVIEW OF THE FIRST, LETS CALL IT A PROLOUGE!:)**

**This story isn't really going to have much action in it so if you love action, this probably isn't the story for you. Its all going to be about Jacob and nessies relationship and life together as they grown up. This story is rated M purely for lemons! so kiddies, turn away now because theres going to be a lot of them. I would love for you too leave reviews and help me along the way, and I would gladly accept any ideas and see if I can incorporate it into the story. Its going to be in Edwards POV for only a bit of this chapter just so we can see what they are both thinking, and to hear edward and bella give Jacob the go ahead for him and nessie to finally be together. All other chapters will either be in nessies or Jacobs POV! So here we go and I hop you enjoy the story!:)**

**Edward POV**

As I was sitting with my wife and daughter watching Renesmees favourite movie, I heard Jacobs heavy paws padding up towards the house. Bella looked up and winked signalling that she knew he was coming to, but nessie was still to engrossed in her film to notice.

This happened every night. Jacob would come to our cottage and he and nessie would go and hunt. Sometimes they would just go and sit in the woods and talk, thinking I couldn't hear them when I could. I was truly grateful to Jacob for being patient for all of these years, waiting for us to give him the green light, waiting for ness.

All of this was strictly because they were best friends, but now that nessie looked and thought like an 18 year old, Jacob sometimes slipped up and his thoughts took the better of him. Not that it wasn't slightly disturbing for me to hear them thoughts, but I didn't say anything, and as hard as it was to admit it to myself, it was time to give my daughter to Jacob, her soul mate.

'Jacob is here!' nessie exclaimed, running out of the house without as much of a goodbye.

I saw through Jacobs mind. She ran up to him and gave him a long hug on his front leg. he nudged her shoulder with his nose and she laughed and playfully smacked him.

'race you!' she giggled and they both took off running into the woods.

Bella looked slightly worried.

'whatd wrong?' I soothed her, rubbing her back in small circles. She looked up at me with sad eyes.

'its time isn't it' she whispered into my chest, she lifted her shield and then put it back down again to show me that it was about Jacob and renesmee, even though I already knew that it was.

'yeah I think so' I whispered into her ear and she shivered, smiling up at me.

'what were they thinking?' she asked, rubbing my forearms with her small hands.

'Jacob wants to be with her, she looks and thinks his age now, so he cant help the thoughts he has about her. I know he loves her unconditionally, he loves her just as much as I love you, maybe a little less,' I teased with a wink,' and nessie, well she loves him, but doesn't want to say anything just incase he doesn't love her, or just wants to be friends. She's also very scared of ruining their friendship, fearful that he would be too awkward around her. She thinks about kissing him, and what it would be like. She even had a dream last night that they were married and had children. We were there playing with our grandchildren while they were sitting together on a porch swing. it was all incredibly sweet' and it was, I wanted that dream to come true for my renesmee, whenever she was ready though.

'awh, it is sweet. it sounds so good as well' she whispered, her lips searching for mine for a quick peck.

'I think we should tell him when renesmee gets back. when she is asleep we should go outside and have a little chat with him' I knew it was time, it was just so hard, but renesmee cullen would always we my little girl.

**Jacob POV**

I watched ness walk up towards her house, smiling down at me. god she looked sexy.

oh shit! fuck! no stop swearing calm down, maybe he wasn't listening. are you kidding me, of course he was listening, stupid mind reading, nosey, overprotective know it all vampire. oh god, hes just going to have heard all that!

I started to think about car parts, and focused on phasing and getting out of here alive tonight. I felt the usual vibrations trembling through my body as my four paws hit the muddy ground. I dug my claws into the dirt and then took off.

I'd only been running for two minutes when I smelled edward behind me.

guess I was going to die tonight, yay.

'im not going to kill you jacob' edward chuckled and turned his head just in time for bella to appear next to him.

great I was in for a double beating.

'me and bella aren't here to shout at you Jacob, we just came to talk.'

what about? I thought at him.

'about renesmee' he declared in a very serious voice. oh shit was she okay?

before I could start panicking edward reassured me she was okay, thank god she was, I don't know what I would do if she was ever hurt.

'we just came to say, we give you our…blessing to tell renesmee about the imprinting. She looks and thinks like an 18 year old, so we think she is at the suitable age to, go to dinner with you' he looked uncomfortable and he turned his head to take in bellas scent, she giggled when his teeth ground together, and rubbed, what I guessed was reassuring circle on the back of his hand.

was this really happening? could I finally tell nessie how I felt, we could finally be together without dragon man breathing down my neck every five second? oops sorry edward.

he nodded his head and laughed at my nickname, not that it was a nickname I used regularly or anything. shit! why do I always put my foot in thing?

'its fine Jacob, stop worrying about everything. come by tomorrow morning, me and bella will take the family out for the day so you can have to cottage to yourselves without a chance of anyone hearing, cant promise anything about Alice though' he chuckled and winked before he and bella ran off hand in hand.

I really couldn't believe this was happening, it was my dream come true, tomorrow would be the first day of my new life, if ness wanted me in that way, if she didn't I knew I would be heartbroken.

I ran into the woods, far enough away from the cottage that edward wouldn't be able to hear me, then I laid down. I didn't want to go home tonight, I would sleep here and wait till morning, couldn't control my excitement, but soon enough, sleep over engulfed me and I dreamt about my beautiful renesmee.

'jacob? Jacob?' I felt a cold hand shaking my sleeping form. then I heard soft chuckles as I rolled onto my back, all four paws in the air.

'jacob!' I got smacked on the head and that woke me up, it was edward, funnily enough having a laugh at my expense.

'who's a cute little puppy?' he cooed while tickling my exposed stomach. I growled and jumped up and saw bella doubled over in laughter.

'calm down, little guy,' edward whispered fighting laughter. bella was practically roaring at Edwards last line.

'renesmee is in the cottage, shes still sleeping so just wait on the sofa, she should be waking up soon. well goodbye pup' edward said laughing and he and bella went off towards the big house to take the rest of the cullens out for the day.

I stretched and sprinted towards the cottage. this is it then, the day im finally going to tell her how I feel.

I phased in the trees near the cottage and walked towards to open door. I could still hear her sleeping upstairs. I was too nervous to sit so I paced the floor for what seemed like an eternity, before I saw the most beautiful girl, yawing and padding down the stairs I teddy bear PJ's.

**I know this appears to be short, but remember its just a preview.**

**now go ahead and hit that little REVIEW BUTTON!**

**I CANT CARRY ON IF I HAVE NO REVIEWSS!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! LOVE YOU!**


	2. Confessions&Heartbreak

**Hey guys, chapter 2 coming up, well, its more like finishing off chapter one and then I will start writing full length chapters! sorry for any spelling mistakes that may have occurred in the last chapter **

**I hope you like it!**

**Jacob POV**

_I was too nervous to sit so I paced the floor for what seemed like an eternity, before I saw the most beautiful girl, yawing and padding down the stairs I teddy bear PJ's._

I couldn't help but smile as I saw her walking down the stairs, she unexpectedly ran towards me and hugged me tightly, throwing her legs around my waist.

'I missed you!' she said giggling as she jumped down and bounced over to the sofa, sitting down and patting the seat next her. I sat down and laughed my ass of at her. she was excited for some reason, but she started to calm down after a while.

'nessie, I have something really important to tell you' I said seriously. she mimicked me at once, seeing that I was genuinely being serious.

'okay..?' she seemed hesitant at first, probably because I was being so formal about it. I took her hand in mine, but this was nothing new we held hands all the time.

'don't look so worried, its nothing bad, just important and I don't know how your going to react' I laughed nervously, she looked a little impatient, but it wouldn't kill her.

I waited for a few minutes trying to pull myself together. what if she didn't love me? what if she looked at me like a big brother, and this was just weird ad twisted? what if she didn't want to see me anymore? I had never heard of an imprint never falling in love with the wolf, they always loved each other from the start.

'jake! youre killing me over here!' I almost forgot she was sitting right here with me and I just needed to say this.

'okay erm…nessie, you know that you are the most special person in the world to me right?' I said, starting off slow.

'yeah, and you're the most special person to me jake' she whispered.

'ness, you kind, funny, considerate beautiful, I cant think of enough words to describe you, there isn't a word that's worthy of you to be called it. Renesmee Cullen, you need to know that im in love with you, always have from the moment you were born. You're my imprint ness, I will always love you, I promise to keep you safe, protect you, and one thing you can count on is that I will never, ever hurt you' I finished my little speech feeling confident while I waited for her to say something.

my confidence started to die out when she didn't say anything straight away. tears came to her eyes, was this good or bad? oh shit!

'ness? sshh…' she ripped her hand from mine and ran out of the door, leaving me there, feeling like my heart have been ripped out of my chest. She had just torn me from the inside out, but I still loved her more than anything in this world.

**Renesmee POV**

I cant believe jake had just said that. I didn't know what to do, it was all so sudden and then, I just broke down.

I needed my daddy.

I never really understood imprinting but, jake only loves me because im the right fit for his mate. if he wasn't a wolf, then he wouldn't love me, and we would just be best friends. if he hadn't imprinted on me, then he would still love my mom. How could I spend the rest of my life with someone knowing that they only loved me because they were forced too. I loved jake with all my heart, but I just wasn't going to be someones imprint.

I was crying my eyes out, running towards the big house. All I wanted was my dad, to hold me while I cried, and then to soothe me. I wanted my mom to tell me it was all going to be okay, and that jake was a stupid jerk, even though I knew he wasn't. even though I knew it wasn't going to be okay.

'daddy!' I cried. my tears were preventing my senses from working properly and I couldn't see where I was going.

'daddy!' I cried out again as I came to a stop and held my head in my hands, tears streaming down my face.

'shh' I felt a pair of cold arms wrap round me. it was my dad thank god. I buried my face in his chest, letting it all out and ruining his shirt.

'whats the matter baby girl' he whispered into my ear.

'jake doesn't love..m-me' I blubbered out as he rubbed my back. my mom wasn't here, and I was glad. not that I didn't love her, but she would start sobbing and then go and shout at jake and then my dad would be comforting the both of us, and I really didn't need that right now.

'what are you talking about silly girl, of course he loves you!' I showed him what the scene at the cottage, but he still didn't undertstand. probably because my only thoughts were "jake doesn't love me".

'dad he imprinted on me! he doesn't love me because he wants to, he loves me because he has to!' saying it out loud made it worse and I cried even harder.

'shh, my love, Jacob black loves you, I don't think you understand the imprinting properly.' he slung me on his back and we ran further into the forest. I didn't know where we were going, but we ended up by a huge tree, that had a low branch like a bench.

he guided us over and placed me down on the branch before sitting down himself and hugging me to his chest.

'imprinting doesn't mean that Jacob has to love you. Lets say he wasn't a werewolf, and you were still you but human, lets pretend that no supernatural stuff existed. Jacob would have fallen in love with you if you were both human. you would have loved him, and I know you love him. But because Jacob is a wolf, the imprinting means that even if you died, which you wont, that he would never love anyone else, like billy still loves Jacobs mom, even though she hasn't been with us for a long time. The imprinting intensifies you love, making it stronger than it could ever have been. Jacob had a choice, hes never going to want anybody else but you. The imprinting doesn't mean you don't have a choice and he doesn't have a choice. The imprinting speeds up the love, meaning Jacob loved you from the moment he laid eyes on you, but if there were no imprinting, you would fall in love like any other couple, it would take years to get that far in love, but hes loved you from the start because youre you, and that's never going to change. So are you going to be stubborn like your mother was with me, and break jakes heart by not believing it, or are you going to accept that jake is not being forced to love you, and tell him how you really feel?' wow, guess I didn't really understand imprinting at all. I wanted Jake, I wanted him to take me out like he did any other night.

Me and dad sat in that tree all night, until the sun was setting and he finally spoke.

'have you decided yet, my daughter?' he said while stroking my hair and kissing my forehead.

'I love jake, but its really hard to believe it all' I said closing my eyes.

'I know it his precious, but it is true, so are you going to do the right thing?' I looked into those wise eyes, knowing he was right. I was very tired, and a good nights sleep before I told jake that I loved him would be great. I had broken his heart, and I wasn't going to be able to mend It with out my beauty sleep.

'daddy, take me to your old room in the big house' I whispered sleepily. he cradled me in his strong arms and ran towards the bog house. He still had the huge gold bed here from when my mother was a human and she had 'sleepovers' with alice.

He laid me down gently, thinking I was asleep, well I half was, but my thoughts were incoherent.

'stay, with me daddy, please' I whimpered in my half daze. I felt his weight move the bed the slightest bit, but you could hardly notice. He pulled me closer and cradled me to him as he hummed the song me and him had wrote on the piano together when I was little. I was soon under, but I felt my dad place my hand on his cheek so he could watch my dreams, I just hope my dreams were appropriate that night.

**JPOV**

I was still laying there, on the Edward, bella and nessies sofa, feeling like my whole world had come crashing down.

I was so hurt, I wasn't angry at ness, I was angry at myself for telling her she was my imprint so soon, I should have waited, but edward had said she was ready, and I was excited to finally have her in my arms, as my soul mate.

But now that was never going to happen and it was all my fault.

I was getting angrier and angrier at myself, until I felt the vibrations trembling up my spine. I knew I should try and stop as I was in the cottage and would probably break everything in it, but it was too late. I had phased out of anger like that since before bella was human, and even then I had a lot of self control.

I un-intentionally shredded their sofa and broke and few photo frames. guess it was time to buy bella new furniture. bet it was going to set me back a lot, as that sofa is probably worth about $200,000 or maybe even more, but I had been investing my money in new things when alice told me what would be popular in the stock market.

I slumped to the ground and let the grief take me. I had lost my soul mate, lost the love of my life, lost everything I ever wanted.

**RPOV**

'renesmee, my beautiful girl, time to wake up' I heard my dad say as he brushed a few strand of hair out of my eyes. I stirred quietly until I was finally awake.

I sat up and found my mom and dad on either side of me, just like when I was little and had nightmares, they were always there for me, no matter what.

'that's right, we will always be here for as long as we all shall live' he winked at my mom, when she recognised the wedding vow that referred to them, 'as long as we both shall live' meaning if one died, then the other would die with them, or follow along soon, after because they could bear to be apart, and I respected that.

'I need to go and speak to jacob' I breathed out after giving my mom and dad both a quick peck on the cheek.

'okay darling, but why don't you get something to eat first?' my mom encouraged, always the worrier.

'im not hungry, and I hunted with…Jake y-yesterday, so im okay' I stuttered, giving my mom and dad a hug.

guess it was time to do this thing then. Its really not the best way to start a realationship, but who cares, as long as he knows I love him, then it's the right thing to do. Imprinting or no Imprinting.

I waved to everyone as I ran out the door of the big house. I wanted to take it slow as I was so nervous, but I wanted to be qick because as my dad explained, Jacob was in a lot of pain right now, and I knew it was my fault and I needed to fix it and quick.

I really did love jake, I have done for a while. I was always wondering what it would be like to kiss him, to be with him forever, to have children and to be a family, but the thing was, I didn't know whether I would even be able to have children, just another thing that was wrong with me.

as I neared the cottage, I could smell jake. I was just going to follow a trial to wherever he was from the cottage, but it seemed her never left, as I could hear his shallow breathing from inside.

Then as the cottage came into view, what I saw shocked me.

Jake, in wolf form lying on the floor. big golf sized tears where streaming down his cheeks, caressing his soft fur. he was heartbroken. then I saw my shredded sofa, along with the broken lamps and picture frames, the cottage really was a mess. But all I could do was run to jake.

'jacob!' I breathed out as I opening the little door and ran to his side.

he looked up straight away, seeing my face and cringing. he was definatly hurting more than I thought.

'jake, im sorry, im so sorry' I whispered. stroking his big head as I curled up next to him.

'im really sorry' I sobbed into him, turning and taking in his musky scent.

'I do love you jake, the whole imprinting thing caught me off guard and im so sorry for causing you all this pain, I just needed time to think. I didn't understand the imprinting properly. I thought that you were forced to love me by the imprinting, and if it didn't exist then you wouldn't love me, but my dad explained it too me, and I know that you would love me even if there was no imprinting. I love you Jacob black, and I hope im not too late for you to forgive me. Please say you still love me' the last part was a sob, but at least he knew the truth now. And imprinting or not, im pretty sure he was going to be mad at me.

I noticed his form change from wolf to human. And theres one thing that certainly didn't escape my notice. he was completely and utterly naked.

I looked away, flushing a bright red, which by the way, I had inherited from my mother and ive heard its quite famous. I got up and walked into the kitchen to give him some privacy.

'Ill leave you to get dressed' I giggled slightly, even though I was unsure as to what his answer was. I saw him run to the cupboard where he kept spare clothes just incase of emergencies.

he walked through slowly and when I heard him approaching I tuned around to find him wearing just some old cut offs, no top, which I appreciated more than he thought.

'ness, are you sure, I mean you seemed pretty upset before. he came closer, but stood a good few foot away from me. my whole being ached for him now that had acknowledged the fact I loved him out loud.

'im completely and utterly sure, please come here' I pleaded stepping forward and seizing his giant hand. I held it in both my own and watched as his eyes became a hazy chocolate mess.

I was showing him the way I had felt from the very beginning. how much I loved him when I was little, then as I got older, it turned into a new kind of love. I showed him my dreams of us two together, children and my parents playing together before us. I showed him all the times I had just wanted him to kiss me. And last of all, I showed him how much I loved him, showing him all my feelings, then the conversation with my dad, and the moment I had my epiphany, that we were meant to be together.

I stopped showing him my thoughts by dropping his hand and stepping back, not sure what he was going to do.

'renesmee cullen, I love you with all of my being, and not just because of the imprinting. I want you to be mine forever, im yours, wether you like it or not. And of course I forgive you, I was never mad at you, just at myself.

I ran over and hugged him fiercely. he wrapped his strong arms around my waist and I snuggled into his chest. he pulled back and looked me in the eyes. At that moment, an overwhelming amount of lust filled me, and I crushed my lips down onto his.

he looked a little shocked at first, but he soon melted underneath my touch and kissed me back.

my lips moulded themselves to the shape of his I wanted him so bad there and then, but I knew I couldn't.

his hands roamed my body. I didn't want to stop him. They travelled up the sides of my stomach, around the curve of my neck and then rested on my face. I think he sensed I wanted to take things slow, and kissing was okay for now.

I gripped his hips and held him closer to me, as my tongue asked for access into his mouth. He allowed he, obviously, and I stroked his tongue with mine. he moaned into my mouth and his hands traced the underneath of my breasts. my nipples instantly harded under his touch, so I knew that was enough for now.

I pulled away, from out very short kiss and sighed. he looked a little smug, staring at my breasts, seeing my reaction through my thin cotton top.

'stop it' I said playfully, and he laughed and turned his head to the side, then back to me.

'well that was nice' he comented. guess it was a little awkward after we had just had broken hearts, a make up, seeing him naked, then an epic first kiss, which ended up making me look a little weird. but then when I looked more closely at him, I could see his hardness straining against his cut offs.

at least I wasn't the only one that reacted from a kiss. guess that was the beauty of it. we had both never experienced anything like this, so I guess it would be hard for both of us. well at least not properly, I heard Jake kissed my mom once, ew! but at least she punched him in the face before he could let it get into full make out mode.

I took his hand and then guided him towards the living room and plopped down on the shredded sofa.

'my parents aren't going to be too pleased about this you know' I chuckled eyeing the broken furniture.

'yeah sorry about that, I promise to replace everything as soon as I find out where its all from' he sat down next to me and looked at me.

'can I take you out to dinner tomorrow night?' he asked, I could tell he wanted to do this properly and so did I.

'yes, of course you can' I said blushing. Again damit only when I looked out of the window did I see that it was already dark outside, guess this had taken longer than I thought.

'im going to go and get changed, then we can go to the big house to let everyone know we are okay and stuff, they were all really worried.' I said sighing and getting up.

'okay, ill wait here' he said laughing as I headed for the stairs.

'and put a shirt on!' I giggled, and I heard his throaty laugh. My dad had enough trouble accepting his little girl was growing up, but seeing jake in no shirt, and probably hearing about that kiss form one of us, it was going to drive him insane.

once I reached the door of my room, I walked to the closet and got a pair of jeans and another t-shirt from and also a bra, didn't want them to see anything with their heightened eyesight, even if it did look like it was all gone now.

I hooked the bra around my body and changed my panties to match. it was a deep blue, with dark blue lace around the edge, courteously of alice. I slipped the t-shirt and jeans on to find Jacob at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for me, with nothing on but his boxers.

'erm..?' I said, blushing furiously and I heard him laughing loudly.

'I need to be able to phase, theres no point in getting dressed, then getting undressed once we get outside, and I don't mind ripping these' he said, running to the door and phasing out over the porch.

'oh right then' I said laughing as I took off after him. I loved racing jake, it was the best. Jake always won, which is probably why I knew he was letting me win. but I didn't mind, this was truly a great day.

it was dark now, and I half expected my over protective parents to come looking for me, but I think they now respected that me and jake needed time along to sort things out.

with me winning our little race, we got there in a matter of minutes.

everyone was in the big room, sitting on the sofa, each next to their mate. I was glad that now, me and Jake would be like that, curled up with each other, with our family.

As soon as we got far enough they all heard our approach, and I heard my mom and dad, sigh in relief as they saw us both. they probably thought me and Jake would take off or do something stupid. silly vampires should no me better than that. I saw my dad smile at my thought. I let go of jakes hand and waited on the porch while he phased.

he ran up and I opened the glass door, capturing his waiting hand in mine.

'hey' we said together as my mom got up and gave us both a hug before going to sit with dad again.

'so everything alright now?' my aunt rose asked, which concern only for me, not for 'the mutt' as she like to call jake.

'yes everything is fine' I said, leaning into jakes side. I heard a couple of 'awhs' coming from most of them. with a sad smile from my dad. I ran over and gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. he laughed and said he was truly happy me and jake where together.

'we're going to go to bed now' I announced when I saw jake yawn.

'I don't care how much you love each other, your not sharing a bed with him' my dad said, protective daddy coming out.

'edward,' my mom sighed,' you used to sleep in my bed every night for two years after we met, and nothing ever happened' she reminded him, even though he probably already knew that.

'fine, but one wrong move and I don't care whats going on, I will come in and kill you both' he said, even though I knew he wouldn't dare if there was the slightest chance he knew something was going on. he'd be too scared incase he walked in on us naked. I added that in just to call his bluff.

'don't doubt me renesmee' he added sternly.

'sure, sure' I giggled and running to the spare room of the big house.

once we got there jake plopped himself down in the middle of the big bed.

'are you sure you want me to stay?' he asked me sweetly. how could I not!

'yes!' I said and got under the covers, seemed that was good enough for him and he got in too. even though we were both fully clothed, it didn't make much difference to our comfort.

he spooned me and we shared a pillow as he hummed a song. I though about how amazing this day had been. how me and jake had gone from frustrated friends to soul mates in a heart beat, even though we were always soul mates from the first time he laid eyes on me.

that was kind of sweet thought, the way he had waited 8 years of his life just for me.

I turned me head round to see that he was fast asleep, he looked so peaceful and god damn sexy. sleep soon took me knowing that I had my whole future right here.

**so i hope you likes it! this is basically just the end of chapter 1 so yeah, they finally get together! dont worry to some of you impatient kiddies, the lemons will be coming soon! bit dissapointed that i only got one review, but hey, maybe some of you will take the 10 seconds from your busy schedueles to post a quick review!**

**lets say if i get 10, then the chapter will be up for tomorrow, but if not, youre going to have to wait! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW OR THE CHAP WONT BE UP FOR TOMORROW! REMEMBER, I NEED 10! :)**


	3. Time Limits

**Hey, this story is really getting off to a slow start, thank you to all the people that reviewed, I love you! I only got a few, so the chapter wasn't updated as quickly as it could have been! I hope that this chapter, I will get some good reviews!**

**here we go then…**

**READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!:)**

**JPOV**

I woke up feeling like the luckiest guy in the world. I had my arms around the only thing I wanted on this earth. my beautiful renesmee.

she slept with her back to me, but with my arms around her face. she looked so beautiful, I really didn't want to wake her. She usually did wake up by now. I had watched her dreams for a while, she dreamt that same dream she told me about, us on a porch swing, children scattered around us, edward and bella playing games with them. it all seemed so surreal. I had never in a million years thought that I would ever be this happy, and have a chance at having kids. I didn't know whether ness could have kids or not, but even if she couldn't, I didn't care, she was more than enough for me, and I would never, ever want anyone or anything else but her.

I wanted this date tonight to be special, so I had booked us a table at a really new fancy restaurant in town. I knew ness would like it because bella and edward took her to places like that all the time, I on the other hand didn't. its not that I hated them, I just wasn't used to them, but with ness there, we could go anywhere on the planet and I would be happy.

I gave her a little peck on the cheek, slowly unwrapped my arms from around her and got out of the bed, doing my best not to jostle her sleeping form. I quickly wrote a note and left it on the pillow I was sleeping on.

I knew I had to leave, to make this date, official, official. I wanted to do the traditional thing, come to her door, open the car door for her, walk her arm in arm to the restaurant, and then take her home by curfew, although the curfew part didn't really matter to any of us, as her family didn't sleep.

I stroked her hair and then made my way to the door. I turned the brass handle quietly. brass? probably pure gold knowing this lot. once I was out the bedroom door, I knew I was safe so walked normally downstairs to find alice sitting on the sofa, bouncing in her seat.

'what is it alice?' I whined unnecessarily.

'please, please, please can I dress you for your date tonight with nessie?' she gave me that heartbreaking facial expression of hers that you just couldn't say no too.

'fine I guess a…little help…would be…o-okay' I stuttered, knowing I was going to regret the decision as soon as I had made it.

'okay so first you need to tell me where you are going!' she shouted. I shushed her, waning not to make too much noise as we would wake renesmee.

'okay, lets go to the cottage, at least we can talk normally there.

'great, another date with edward' I muttered. she laughed a little and let me run off into the bushes to phase. I howled to let her know I was done, and he hurried out and lept onto my back. I looked at her a little shocked.

'what? I've always wanted to do this!' she said innocently. I laughed my throaty laugh I always had in wolf form, and headed in the direction of the cottage.

alice literally laughed all the way to the cottage, screaming like this was osme new thrill, when really, she travelled at this speed everyday.

I skidded to a stop once we got to the fringe of the trees, and in one swift movement, she got off my back, and through the awaiting door. I phased and pulled on my cut-off shorts and shirt. I shook my head, already regretting this as I made my way to the door.

I found her waiting on Edwards sofa. I could see bella and edward making out in their pool. grose. I heard him laugh really loud. then he murmured something to bella and she giggled. they stayed and started to splash each other with the crystal clear water.

'okay, Jacob, lets get started!' she squealed. Lord help me, I thought as she pulled out a measuring tape.

'Alice, im going to lime tyger not the Ritz!' I whined. She put the measure away and put her little hands on her hips.

'fine then! you'll have a have a ready made suit!' she retorted angrily.

'sounds good to me!' I said, clapping my hands and then rubbing them together.

she went away in a lithe movement and was back in half a second.

'heres your suit then,' she said a little disappointed, but still excited.

'thanks, when did you-'

'ive had it since renesmee, was seven, I never knew when edward would let you have nessie to yourself, so I though I had better be prepared.' she explained ' and lime tyger! good choice!' she screamed clapping her hands and sitting on the sofa yet again. she pulled huge white file from the tiny handbag and set it on the table.

'right so, I know that last time we did some investing, we didn't get as much as I had hoped, but you got a hefty profit. so I was wondering maybe you'd like to invest in apple. they have plans for an iphone 5 coming out at the start of next year, and they have actually already started to develop the new technology. ive been searching this time to see how it would go, and if I invest with you, I can see the future better. so If I just do the investing, but you give me the money, then all should be fine!' she said, still in her business voice.

'yeah okay' I agreed. I had gotten more money from our last investment than I had ever had in my life, but of course to alice, it wasn't much. Alice had told me that it wasn't much. but I actually had enough for a seven bedroomed house and a sports car, so if I invested in apple, who knows how much I could get. then I could buy me and ness a great house in the future, and hopefully I would make enough that I wouldn't have to work anymore. I could just keep the garage open and let embry, paul and jared keep running it. hopefully I could set up another business and work from home for a while, just because I don't think I could bare to be away from ness.

'yes!' alice shouted, interrupting my daydream.

'what?' I questioned.

'well, I have just transferred some of the money from your account into mine so now that you are out of the picture, I can see and the investment works, and you my friend, are going to be one rich man!' she squealed, kissing my cheek, and stashing the file in her bag.

'you stay away from the big house until tonight. ness will be getting ready all day!' she seemed so hyped, but yet again, this was alice we were talking about.

'what time are you picking her up?' she asked on her way out.

'seven' I called, as she was already leaving. she waved and sped away.

I checked my balance on my phone and I still had $200,000 in there. she had took a hefty slice of my money, but at least I knew I was going to get it all back, with profit, and I wanted the best for my ness. she would not go without a thing.

I wandered out of the cottage and into the woods. I took the suit with me and started to make my way to la push, so I could drop the suit off for getting ready later.

I had decided that I needed to get myself on a decent ride to take ness to the restaurant in. I didn't have one, and I really needed a new car, because the rabbit was on its way out now. I was really so excited that I felt the need to splurge.

once I got to my dads house, I chucked the suit inside. no one was home yet, and my dad was still in bed. I grabbed the keys to the rabbit and made my way to my makeshift garage.

I hopped in the rabbit and started the engine. I was going to go and buy a nice new car to take ness on our first date in, and one that could go fast. I had wanted a fast car since I was a little boy.

I made my way to the car place in Seattle. the rabbit was decent, so it took me a couple of hours to get there. I pulled up into the lot, put a couple of quarters in the machine and got a ticket.

I stepped inside the fancy looking car place and made my way over to the receptionist.

'hello, what can I do for you?' she asked politely.

'well actually, im here to buy a car, and I need it for today, before 6 tonight' I told her. she seemed genuinely happy that the company was going to make a sale today. she got up from her chair and called over a man called gary. she told me, he would help me choose the car and get it as soon as possible.

'so what are you looking for mr..?' he asked me.

'black.' I answered him.

'and I don't really know what im looking for, just something fast.' I told him.

'okay then, whats your price range?' he asked me. probably hoping it didn't have a limit. I needed to be reasonable and save the majority of my money, so I decided on a limit of $50,000.

'$50,000' I told him. his eyes widened a little and took me through so to showroom, showing me to where the cars in my price range where.

I looked for nearly an hour, sitting in different cars and trying out the lights and stuff. I was literally like a kid in a candy shop.

I finally decided on a Mercedes-Benz SLK-Class. it was $48, 550. it was sleek. it was streamlined. it was fast. it was red. I loved it, and I hoped ness would love it too.

I handed my card to too Gary and we went through all the procedures. just as I was noticing I was cutting time short, he told me that I was done, and I could take the car home now.

I literally freaked out.

**RPOV**

I awoke this morning to find a note from Jake on my pillow. it read,

_To my darling Renesmee,_

_I cant wait to see you tonight, at our date. I hope you don't mind me leaving, I just want this date to be perfect, so I guess I'll see you tonight at seven. _

_we are going somewhere real special, so dress nice, even though I don't care if you went in sweat pants and a holy shirt, with dirt in you hair, but I don't think other people would appreciate that, so yeah._

_gotta go!_

_I love you, so, so much. look after my heart, its there with you, I promise to look after yours!_

_jake xx_

he is honestly the sweetest guy on the planet.I couldn't wait for our date tonight, I couldn't wait to finally be alone with him, to finally be able to spend the time I needed to spend with him.

'nessie!' alice called from downstairs. she obviously knew I was up then.

'coming' I shouted jumping out and putting some slippers on. I looked at the clock. holy crap! it was already three in the afternoon! why had I slept for that long?

jake said he was coming at seven, that meant I only had four hours to get ready! I know it may seem like a long time, but I still hadn't got a dress. I needed to go to the department strore right away.

I ran down the stairs to find alice and Rosalie standing with the most gorgeous dress I had even seen.

'do you like it, I knew you would need something to wear so…' she let it go, and I walked over and unzipped the clear bag. It was perfect.

it was a very pale pink, looked like it would just hit mid-thigh. it has soft ruffles running from the middle, up the right shoulder, and to the middle of where my back would be.

'its perfect!' I squealed.

three and a half hours later…

my aunts had been working on me all day. facials, manicures, pedicures, hair styling, make-up, everything. I was now putting my dress on.

Alice made change my under wear to a black lacy bra, with white lace running around the edges. it held me breasts up perfectly, and let me have a killer cleavage with the dress. I had black lace panties to match. I didn't know why I needed to wear this tonight, but Alice said that you never know what might happen.

Rosalie zipped it up for me and told me I was perfect. I looked in the mirror, and I had to admit to myself, that I looked hot!

'thankyou!' I told both of them, hugging them at the same time.

I made my way to the stairs, I walked down and found my whole family sitting on the sofa. god this was going to be embarrassing!

I walked down slowly, scared that in these heels, I might fall on my face and die. even though I knew I had perfect balance.

I heard a few gasps and nana esme even sobbed a little. I rolled my eyes as I got to the bottom of the stairs. my mom gave me a hug and I stood infront of my family.

'you look beautiful renesmee' my dad told me, giving me a long hug and stroked my hair. he let me go with rose shouted, 'you'll mess her hair up!'. I think the realisation that I was finally grown up was coming to his head.

'hey I thought you couldn't read my thoughts?' he whispered, chuckling to himself.

I stood with my mom and talked for a few minutes. when my dad went to get the door, she told me to be 'careful' as if I could get myself hurt, especially with Jacob there. I would do more damage to them then they would to me. I reassured her I was going to be okay, and she calmed down.

Jacob came in and he looked breathtaking. He had a white shirt on, the two top buttons were left open, revealing some of his chest. he had black dress pants, with a black blazer to match. he really did scrub up well.

I heard uncle Emmet look out of the window and wolf whistle. at fist I thought it was about me and Jake, so I wondered why he was looking out of the window, but then aunt Rosalie looked out and said, it gorgeous. slowly one by one, my famiy went to the window. I really didn't see what all the fuss was about, there was only trees outside. I saw my dad smirk, but I didn't press on it.

'shall we?' jake said, offering me his arm.

'we shall' I said, giggling and taking his arm. I said goodbye to all my family, and watched them as they went upstairs as we were walking out of the door. I watched the floor to make sure I didn't trip, but when I looked up, I saw something truly amazing.

'whats this!' I exclaimed, it was so pretty!

'its my new car, well our new car' he corrected. really this was jakes car! wow!

'nah, it's your 'boy' car, but I do love it! I love the colour, this really couldn't have come cheap' I wondered how much he had actually spent, but after a few seconds, I realised I didn't care, and I just wanted to be with him.

'well, I needed car, especially to take my one and only round in, and I wanted to make it special. I have always wanted a car like this, ever since I was little, and I thought this was just the perfect time to actually buy it' he explain. I see, I was glad jakes childhood dream had come true. I wanted all of his dreams to come true.

'come on then, miss Cullen' he said, as he winked and opened the passenger door for me.

'why thank you, mr black', I said playing along. I got in and he closed the door, and got into his side.

he started the engine and backed out of the drive way. when we got onto the main road, he held my hand.

'I hope you will like the place we are going to, I think its pretty special' he teased. I was really curious as to where we were going now!

I waiting patiently in the comfortable silence. I growled under my breath when it had been 20 minutes, and I was losing my patience. Jake just laughed.

we pulled in a lot 5 minutes later, and he came round and opened my door for me, taking my hand. we walked up towards the restaurant, and I have to say, it was gorgeous, and looked really posh.

Jacob gave in his reservation and the waitor took us through the main room and into the back, where there were private booths, spaced apart. I expected this so we could have some time to ourselves. Trust me we needed it!

the waitor sat us down. we ordered soda. I don't think my parents would want me drinking just yet. we also ordered our food. jake ordered a huge steak, with was the most expensive steak I had ever seen. I ordered the lobster. I had never had it before and was eager to try it! the waiter went away with our orders and told us our food would be here shortly.

'its great to finally be alone with you jake' I said, holding him hand form across the table.

'I know, its only been one day that we have been together, but I don't think we have really had a chance to properly talk' he chuckled.

'I know exactly what you mean!' I laughed with him.

'so the imprinting really doesn't freak out?' he asked worriedly. I rubbed small circles into the back of his hand and looked him right in the eyes.

'im sure Jacob, it did when I didn't understand it, but now that I do understand it. I love it! I mean, who wouldn't want what we have? I love you Jacob, and nothing is ever going to change that' I told him cradling his face in one of my hands.

'well im glad' he teased.

our food came, and I found out I really did like lobster. Jakes steak was huge and took up a whole plate. he had another plate with thick fries and some salad on. I laughed when he eat it all, and I was only half way through mine.

we chatted all night, long after the meal was finished. We shared a dessert after I told jake that I couldn't eat a whole one.

we actually stayed until the restaurant closed at midnight. I knew so much about jake that he couldn't tell me before, and he knew so much more about me. He knew everything about me. it felt like we had been together decades not days. but we may as well have been, because we loved each other completely.

jake took us back the the car and he said that he had a surprise for me. we sat in the back of the car. the seats went down so low it could have been a bed, but we didn't put them the whole way down. there was a little TV in the back, and jake showed me a video of when I was a little girl, and he was dancing with me at my parents vow renewal party. I had to admit I looked so cute next to jake because he was so tall! the video finished and I reached up to give jake a kiss.

it turned out to be much more than an innocent kiss.

it started slowly. I asked for entrance into jakes mouth and he let me through. the kiss became so much deeper and I was really getting into it. jake started to move his hands up my body, and my breath caught and he moved them back down. he misunderstood. I wanted to do this. I was ready. I reached my hands down to his, and slowly brought them up and placed them on my breasts, showing my what I wanted.

'are you sure?' he asked breaking the kiss.

'more than anything' I murmured bringing my lips back to his.

he started innocently. just rubbing the sides of my breasts. He was slowly torturing me, staying away from the place I wanted him, he was doing it on purpose.

I jumped up and straddled him and he brought his head forward to kiss again. my lips gladly met his, and his tongue slipped through my lips.

he moved his hands to the front of my breasts now. rubbing them through the fabric. I was getting more and more turned on the the second. and I became glad the windows were blacked out and there was a visor in the back of the car, so no one could see us from the front.

soon, the rubbing through the fabric wasn't enough, I turned round.

'unzip me jake' I begged breathlessly. he did as I asked and I turned round to face him againl.

I slowly let the straps fall down my shoulders, letting them sit in my lap. I thanked alice mentally for making me wear this bra. you could now see the whole of my torso, the dress just covering my belly button.

'please jake,' I begged,' touch me' I said in his ear, blowing hot breath into it. he growled and brought his hands to my breasts again, kneading them through the bra. His fingers dipped into my cups every one often. I reached down into his lap, and stroked him through his pants. I felt his reaction imeadiatly. I smiled.

I unclipped my bra, letting my breasts hang in front of him.

'god your so beautiful' he whispered as I unbuttoned his pants and rubbed him through the fabric of his underwear.

he moaned into my mouth, and brought his hands once again to my breasts. if felt so good, and I felt moisture gathering between my legs.

his hands moved to my back, and he licked between my breasts, in the cleavage. he then licked my nipple and I gasped and arched my back. he held me up, he then licked my other breast. I felt my nipples harden immediately. He then, look my nipple into his mouth and began to suck on it. I moaned loudly.

'jake don't stop!' I shouted, shoving my chest into his face. he didn't stop and then moved to sucking on the other breast. I felt myself coming close. my phone rang but I ignored it. then jakes phone rang, he ingnored it. I got a text. then another, then another.

'jake hang on' I said even though I wanted nothing more than for him to keep going. he massaged my shoulders and I grabbed my phone. I checked the messages, they were off various family members telling me to come home because I had broken my curfew, as it was now nearly half one in the morning. the one from my dad said if I wasn't home by two, then I was grounded and I couldn't see jake for three days!

'shit!' I shouted reaching for my bra and clasping it back on. I pulled the straps of my dress back up my shoulders and jake automaticly zipped me back up. The moisture in my panties was becoming uncomfortable, so I took them off and slung them out the automatic window.

'whats wrong?' jake asked. I hoped in the front and so did he. he started the engine and pulled out the lot. I explained.

'they were off my family. I didn't have a curfew, I just guess my family didn't think we would be out this late. my dad started getting all protective and said if I wasn't home by two im grounded and I cant see you for three days!' I quickly typed an okay back to my dad and turned my phone off so he couldn't call and yell at me.

'oh shit! we better get you home then, and by the way, that was amazing. your gorgeous and I love seeing you that way, making you feel good. I just wish we didn't get interrupted' I he said in a husky voice.

'it's the best jake, I want to make you feel good to, your still so hard jake' I purred. the need I was feeling for him was weird because I had never felt it before.

'only for you ness' he said. the rest of the ride we sat in silent. I took jakes hand and showed him how amazing tonight was. And also what my favourite part was.

We made it too the cottage at one fifty nine in the morning. one minute to go. I was so glad I wasn't going to get grounded.

I gave jake a quick kiss and told him to go before my dad said anything, and not to think about it. I didn't think about it either. I just thought about dinner.

I went through the front door and met my parents.

'im so sorry-' I got cut off be my dad.

'its fine renesmee, we were just really worried about you! we thought something had happened!' he explained.

'well it didn't I promise.

'im going to get a shower' I murmured and ran upstairs.

I stripped off and threw the dirty clothes in the hamper. I got in and the hot water felt so nice.

it unknotted my muscles and calmed me down. I suddenly felt really sleepy. I turned the water off and dried myself with a towel. I really wanted to think about tonight, but I knew I couldn't.

I got in some really comfy PJ'S and pulled my hair up into a messy bun.

'mom?' I called. I needed to ask her a favour.

'can you put your shield up? its just I don't want dad to hear something's about tonight, they're private' I whispered sleepily.

'sure hunnie' he said as I got in bed and she gave me a kiss.

I felt her shield cover my mind and I soon slipped into unconsciousness. dreaming about my Jake.

.com/samples-photos-of-modern-restaurant-interior-design-decoration/ link for restaurant

./imgres?q=selena+gomez+people%27s+choice+awards+2011&um=1&hl=en&rlz=1R2ADFA_enGB443&biw=1366&bih=488&tbm=isch&tbnid=6gYVWldTWB3xEM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=JSrPdRAGAaz69M&imgurl=.com/images/Hollywood/Selena_Gomez_Peoples_Choice_Awards_&w=421&h=600&ei=ytWhTu-hMs-n8QOv67T6BQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1131&vpy=99&dur=245&hovh=268&hovw=188&tx=167&ty=124&sig=104588492097509811194&page=1&tbnh=132&tbnw=92&start=0&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:18,s:0 nessies dress!

.uk/content/unitedkingdom/mpc/mpc_unitedkingdom_website/en/home_mpc/passengercars/home/new_cars/models/slk-class/_r172/fascination/pictures_.html jakes new car!

**So they are the links, I hoped you liked the little teaser lemon, I promise a full one coming up soon!**

**I really need your reviews so let me know what you think, more detail, less detail? **

**I need ideas of where their first time can be, as I want it to be really special and unique, I just need help of thinking of the places!**

**I hope you enjoyed it! please, please review,! I need them!**

**REVIEW ,3**


	4. At Last

**A/N **

**yay! got so many alerts and responses for the last chap, so I guessed it was good!**

**Just some questions that need to be cleared up-sorry its my fault for not mentioning them sooner so- Nessie has left school now because she looks 18, so she graduated, but I left that out of the beginning of the story. The pack do like nessie, and I had actually wrote about all the pack stuff in this chap, so it was coming! they are currently living in forks, and I don't think I will be moving them right away, maybe once Jacob and nessie have their own lives. I might put a bit of conflict in their with people noticing they don't age, so then that will be a nice time for them to move.**

**So yeah, in this chapter the pack see Jacob and nessie 'together' for the first time, and ness makes some new friends.**

**I want to thank kerlisprettyredapple for giving me the great idea of the first beach, if you know what I mean;) so thankyou!**

**if you have anymore questions about this, then please ask! I need all the advice and criticism I can get, so I can make this story better!:)**

**so here we go then,**

**READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!:)**

**RPOV**

Jake, quickly! He's coming!' I shouted as I hurriedly got dressed again.

This same situation had happened for a month straight. Whenever me and Jake started to get intimate with each other, some member of our family would come and we would have to stop. part of me thought they somehow knew what we were doing, and they came to stop it, but the other part of me thought how would they ever know unless they were listening?

'I know! im doing it as quickly as I can!' I was dressed, so I waited nervously for jake to get dressed. We had actually got the furthest we had ever gotton, which was going great until my dad had decided to grace us with his presence. I got a text saying he was coming home as everyone had gone hunting and he didn't want to.

why couldn't he just go with them or stay at the big house? but no, he had to come home didn't he?

I was really starting to get angry now, it was becoming beyond ridiculous.

'im done!' he whispered and I sat in the middle of the bed and turned the telly on. I patted the space next to me and as soon as Jake sat down, I heard my dad walk through the front door.

'so ness,' Jake said in a conversational tone. He placed a pillow on his lap to hide the obvious hardness of himself, but I didn't dare think it. 'do you want to come to the first beach at la push tonight? The pack our having a BBQ, and we are invited, it's the perfect time for them to meet us as a couple, I mean they all love you, and want to get to know you better. you know, you're their sister now, they want to see you more' he said, tucking a stray lock of hair behind my ear. great, this was finally a chance to get to meet the pack, and to actually be with Jake, even if it was just talking, alone, without a chance of one of my family members 'surprising us'.

'yeah jake, I would love that!' I said excitedly and the laughed.

'well im glad, its not that late, but we better ask permission if you can stay later, we don't want a repeat of last month.' he chuckled and I laughed with him.

'okay then' I said, I knew my dad would be here any second, so I patted the pillow down on Jake more and thought about shoes.

as predicted, my dad knocked and came in. he was smiling like he hadn't just barged in on me and Jake.

'yes ness, I give you permission to stay out as long as you like, your eighteen, so I guess I don't have that much power on how late you stay out, but under my roof, it has to be an acceptable time okay?' he said in his patronizing 'dad' voice.

'yes, father!' I said with a bit too much force, he laughed and went back out of the room.

'Jake, I have a great idea, we need to go before my dad hears!' I said loudly, so my dad would clearly hear what I had just said. I jumped up, towing Jake with me.

'okay' he said, getting excited. god knows what he was thinking.

once we were a safe distance away from the house, I sat down with Jake on the forest floor.

'so whats this 'big' I idea?' he asked me curiously. well it was truly great.

'well did you hear my dad say, "you have a curfew under my roof" and all that?' I said wiggling my eyebrows, hoping he would catch on. he didn't.

'yeah…?' he said, letting the thought trail. he seemed to catch on before I was about to tell him. I could practically see the lightbulb flicker over his head.

'well how about we get a place together? we could be alone and not get interrupted, I wouldn't have a curfew and we could literally do whatever we wanted!' I told him. he beamed at me.

'well where are we going to live. Well my friend, I know for a fact, esmee and Alice have been building a house deep in the forest. I don't know what they were planning to do with it, but its going to be ours now!' I said happily.

'okay then, we better get over to the big house and claim it before someone else does' he explained laughing through my little hyper-excitement fit.

'that's a really good idea!' I yelled, still excited. I have to admit, at that time, I was actually acting my real age, like an eight year old.

as we where deep in the forest, Jake phased and I got on his back. we got their much faster when it was just him running with me on his back.

I loved travelling like this, it was amazing. I couldn't run as fast as Jake, so it was really awesome going that fast.

we neared the house so I jumped off and left Jake to phase, not wanting to start anything now, only for it to get interrupted!

I waited on the porch for Jake, practically bouncing on the spot. he ran up and once he reached me I opened the door and ran in. Alice and esmee where sitting on the sofa with emmet and jasper 'the builders' discussing how many stories and sq feet it should be.

'oh hey kids!' alice said as I sat down at her feet. jake sat on the edge of the sofa next to esmee.

'alice?' I said in the sweetest voice I could muster up. she looked at me questioningly and when she saw the excitement in my eyes, she got excited too.

'what!' she squeaked. I laughed and so did jasper. he rubbed her back, trying to calm her down, even though that was entirely impossible.

'me and jake where thinking, and we would really like our own place, and we got news that you and esmee where building a house…?' I said, letting my request hang for a bit.

'well my niece, you are too smart! this house was going to be a surprise for your birthday, but im guessing you don't want to wait that long?' she said, Emmet looked excited. he was probably thinking about how big he was planning on doing this house, well mine and jakes home!

'nope, we really need it as soon as possible! we want it to be far away, so we can have privacy of you know what I mean,' she winked, Emmet wolf whistled, Jacob laughed and I blush, obviously,' but we want it too be in the forest so we are near to you, and we can come and go whenever we like and vice-versa.' I said.

'well of course! You don't think im stupid enough to put it nest door do you! that's why the cottage is so far away, we didn't want to hear your parents!' she giggled, oh god too much information.

'well renesmee, the building team are over there right now, there's a lot of them, so it should be built by the end of the week, then its just a matter of getting it decorated and moving all the furniture in.' esme explained to me. Well that sounded good. I looked to Jake and he was talking how many storeys the house should be.

alice showed me some colour schemes for the house. I decided I wanted the house mostly neutral. in the kitchen I wanted all the accessories to be green, like curtains and vases ect. I wanted the living room to be browns and dark reds. part of me thought of jake, it would be nice to have a little, wolf room like my jake.

it was starting to get a little dark, and jake announced that we better get going to the BBQ soon.

'We need to get changed, come on' I said offering him my hand and pulling him up to my closet in my room here.

'what should we wear?' I mused to myself. jake went to his little draw where he had some spare clothes.

'well these things are pretty casual. im just wearing jeans and a shirt, so just wear a pretty dress or something' he chuckled and pulled on the shirt. he already had jeans on so he was ready.

I pulled out a purple cotton dress.

'this okay?' I asked him holding it up.

'yeah' he said, eyeing me up. I laughed and smacked him, turning to the drawer where I had my underwear. I pulled out a strapless bra, so the straps wouldn't show under my dress.

jake turned around and I chuckled. I slipped my other on off and clasped the new one in place. I got out the matching panties. this bra was a Ivory and black. the cups had black lines of material running down them. at the top of the cups, there was white lace with black ribbon running through it. it was probably a little sexy to be wearing to a BBQ but all my other strapless bras where at the cottage. The panties matched with the black lines and the lace and ribbon.

I pulled on the dress and I got some of them thigh high tights from the drawer. I couldn't stand full tights. I didn't like the way they always fell down, and then it looked really awkward when you had to pull them up, and then if you didn't pull them up, it would become really uncomfortable. thigh high tights where practically made for me!

finally I put on some black pumps an put a purple clip in my hair, pulling on side back to the side, and letting my fringe fall forward.

'how do I look?' I asked jake. he looked me up and down, pretending to be disgusted. I laughed and smacked him again.

'oh stop! come on' I said exasperated.

'nah im joking, you scrub up well ness' he teased, I grabbed his hand and walked out to where his car was. he was currently keeping it in emmets garage, as he hardly ever went home.

we got in and I laughed when he revved the engine trying to scare me. he pouted when he knew he had failed, so I pretended and then it was his turn to laugh.

I held his hand as we made the 20 minute drive down towards la push. I hadn't really been here often. my family weren't allowed on the reservation, and Jake and I had only been down once while we were together, where for your information, we where interrupted by his dad!

I laughed at the memories, he looked at me, dumbfounded and I showed it too him.

'well that was embarrassing!' he said shaking his head in mock shame.

'we never seem to get any alone time do we Jake?' I asked him, smiling. I still got a little annoyed every time I thought about it, but when I was with Jake, everything seemed so insignificant.

'no we don't, mainl

'no we don't, mainly because theres a bunch of vampires about with super sensitive hearing….' he said, not bothering to carry on.

'yeah I suppose, but do you really think that my family have been…listening to…us?' I shuddered at the thought. oh god, what if they have?

'well, its not impossible, with a dad like your dad, someone could have easily been listening without us noticing. they always seem to give us some notice though, like a text or a phone call or something. or they make there arrival really loud. but we shouldn't be embarrassed, I mean, its not like they haven't done it before, I mean your parents, we could hear them all the way from the big house!' he shook his head and laughed, a little pissed.

'grose jake!' I whispered awkwardly.

'oh yeah, sorry!' jake almost shouted, biting his lip. I laughed and told him it was okay.

'well, as soon as we move into our own house, they cant stop us!' I told him excitedly. A couple of times we thought about getting a room in a motel or something, but I wanted our first time to be special, somewhere that meant something to the both of us. Sometimes we thought about just doing it in the car, but we tried that we could just never find a place suitable in forks. Also, after you've been rumbled and you find out your family has been listening in on your sex life just so they can prevent it from existing kind of kills the mood.

For the rest of the ride, we sat listened to a song on the radio, as I listened to the lyrics, I thought it kind of reminded me of Jake and I.

_I was searching  
>You were on a mission<br>And our hearts combined like  
>A neutron star collision<em>

_I have nothing left to lose  
>You took your time to choose<br>Then we told each other  
>With no trace of fear that<em>

_Our love would be forever  
>And if we die, we die together<br>And I, I said never  
>'Cause our love would be forever<em>

_The world is broken  
>And halos fail to glisten<br>You try to make a difference  
>But no one wants to listen<em>

_Hail the preachers, fake and proud  
>Their doctrines will be cloud<br>Then they'll dissipate  
>Like snowflakes in an ocean<em>

_Love, is forever  
>And we'll die, we'll die together<br>And I, I said never  
>'Cause our love could be forever<em>

_Now, I've got nothing left to lose  
>You take your time to choose<br>I can tell you now  
>Without a trace of fear<em>

_That my love will be forever  
>And we'll die, we'll die together<br>And I, I will never  
>'Cause our love will be forever.<em>

by the time the song had finished, jake was pulling into the drive of his dads house at la push. I loved it here, it was so peaceful, and there always seemed to be some kind of thing going on. they where all so close, even if they were all knit together by nature.

I loved the way they were all so close, and I was glad I had that with the cullens, and I hoped I could have that with jakes family too.

he stopped the car, squeezed my hand and we got out. I could hear murmurs from the beach already.

we slowly started to walk towards the beach, hand in hand. I like the comfortable silence we walked in. I suppose in other relationships it would mean you had nothing to talk about and it would be awkward, but it was different with Jake. I could literally talk to him forever and I would never be tired of it. there were times when we just didn't need to speak though, and sometimes, they can be the best part in the relationship, knowing that you love each other so completely, that you don't always need words.

it only took us five minutes to get to the beach, and when we emerged through the trees, immediately, the pack all ran to Jake.

I laughed and went to sit down on a log. A woman called Emily who I knew vaguely came over and sat with me.

'so new to the impinting thing then?' she asked me. smiling.

'yeah, I love it though' I said winking at her. She laughed.

'yeah me too, I was a little freaked out when I found out what it was, but I would never swap it for anything in the world. Just to let you know, it gets challenging at times, but you know what they say, lifes a climb-'

'but the view it great I cut her off and she nodded her head.

'exactly.' she said and tapped my knee.

'so are they always like this?' I mused, taking a glass of soda from a tray on the floor. I looked over and jake and his brothers where all having a laugh on the floor with each other. they were play fighting, and I could already see that jakes white shirt was now a black one.

'yeah mostly, they all get excited when they are all together at one time' I laughed and she did too.

'well they really do seem every excited' I agreed with her. a cute little tanned girl with dark hair came and waddled over to us.

'awh hey baby' Emily cooed to her. she brought her up to her lap and stroked her soft hair.

'this is my daughter zoey' she told me, kissing her forehead. she reached for my hand and i gave it too her.

'hot, dada' she said to her mum, turning to her.

'yeah, nessie is hot just like daddy' she said laughing and doing hand motions to me, saying sorry. I just shook my head and laughed.

jake came over and sat next to me, while Emily and zoey went over to sit with sam.

'jake, I hope you don't mind, but you do know that I might not be able to have kids right?' I asked him, tears coming to my eyes. I wanted more than anything to be able to have kids with jake, I just didn't know whether it was possible for us, well for me.

'ness, I know that, and don't worry, kids aren't everything to me, you are everything to me, and if we were blessed with children, then we would have them, but I promise I am not missing anything. nothing could my life any better, okay?' he said, reassuring me. I realised that I was really being silly doing this now, and we should worry about it in the future.

'okay, we will talk later, now let me go and meet your brothers' I teased him, 'maybe ill fall in love with one of them instead' I said winking and smacking him on the butt.

'oh stop' he said, faking a swoon. that had me in hysterics and I playfully smacked him, this time on the arm. god I did that a lot.

4 hours later…

I had spent the whole night getting to know jakes brothers better, all their wives and all their kids. they are really the nicest bunch of people I had ever met, and also before they left, Emily and Sam announced they were having another baby. I was so happy for them, their kids really couldn't have better parents.

slowly, one by one they left. Seth was just leaving now with Leah. I didn't really like Leah, but I talked to her anyways.

'bye Seth' I said giving him a hug and patting him on the back. jake gave him one of them 'guy' hugs. I always found that funny I mean, really? they could just hug each other normally.

me and Jake watched as Seth and Leah rolled away in leahs car. it was just me and Jake now.

'that was really the best' I whispered to him as we twisted around in circle together, even though there was no music.

'I know, it was the best' he chuckled pulling back to look at me. he looked so good in the flickering fire light, and I noticed that it orange flames made my pale skin look tanned, I liked it. sort of.

I looked up at him to find him staring at me, his eyes literally oozing with lust.

that turned me on right away and I grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his face down to mine.

he immediately slipped his tongue through my lips. my hands travelled up his chest and I started to undo his buttons, one by one.

he removed his hands from my body so I could take his shirt off. straight away he brought them to my waist. My tongue went through his lips now too, I couldn't get enough of him.

his hands moved up my back, and drew light circles on them. I got impatient shoved my face harder into his.

he lightly traced a line with his index finger to the sides of my breasts. once he got there he moved his whole hand to the front and started to feel me through my clothing.

it felt so good, but not good enough.

'take it off' I begged as my hand moved down to stroke him through his pants.

'okay' he panted, as I lovingly felt his hardness. I was teasing him through his clothing. doing the same as he did to me.

he grabbed the hem of my dress at my thighs, and I lifted my arms up so he could pull it over my head, he did in once swift movement.

'oh god ness' he said as he took in what I was wearing. I hadn't meant for it to look like this, but I guess with the thigh high socks and sexy lingerie, I looked extremely sexy to jake right now.

'you look so sexy' he whispered into my ear in a husky voice. oh god I couldn't take another moment of this, I needed him.

'touch me jake, please' I begged, as I started to unbuckle his pants. I let them drop to the floor so he was only wearing his boxers.

he reached round my back to unclasp my bra and he threw it on the pile of our clothing.

he took my heavy breasts into his hands and massaged them. he took my nipple into his mouth and sucked on it.

'oh god jake, don't stop' I moaned as I positively turned to putty in his hands.

I arched my back and shoved my chest into his face. He moved to my other nipple and did the same, I felt myself soaking my panties right through.

he dipped his fingers into the sides of my panties and pulled them slowly down my legs. he brought them up to his face and licked where the wetness was. that turned me on so much. I growled at him.

'can I touch you ness?' he asked my, drawing light circles on the nipples again. I nodded, unable to speak. he picked me up by my ass and laid my down on a log bench. I brought my legs up to my chest and Jake pushed my legs apart as much as they would go.

he brought his hand slowly to my lips and parted me, running my finger up and down my folds.

'Fuck Jake, don't stop!' I screamed as he found my clit and pulled on it.

he removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth in the same second. he ran his tongue through my folds and then sucked on my clit. I moaned so loud and panted.

'Jake, more' I begged to him, and he bit down on my clit. I had an orgasm right there, and he licked up every last drop.

he moved his mouth away and his index finger drew light circles around my entrance, he was drving my crazy.

'please jake' I begged as I grabbed his hand and pushed his finger slowly into me.

he pumped into me slowly and it felt so good.

'faster' I gasped, finding myself building up again. he picked up the pace and felt my clit with his thumb, and moved his left hand up to feel my breasts.

'two' I moaned loudly, getting completely lost in the feeling.

he slipped another finger in, and so he wasn't missing anything, I slipped his boxers down and he stepped out of them. I licked my hand and brought it to the base of him, and moved my hand slowly up and down. he pumped his fingers in me faster and in response I moved may hand faster up and down him. our moans filled the beach, echoing off the rocks, I would be surprised if my parents didn't hear this we were so loud.

I felt him grow even harder and just before I knew he was about to release, I stopped, saving him for me. he did the same and removed his fingers from me, licking them. he kissed up my stomach, between my breasts, up my neck and finally rested on my lips.

'you ready' he whispered. I nodded. I knew it was going to hurt a little, but I really wanted to do this.

he positioned himself at my enterance. he was big, and I wasn't looking forward to the pain.

'tell me when it hurts and I will stop, then tell me when I can go again' he looked me in the eyes and I nodded. he cradled my head in his hands. I kept my eyes on his as he slowly filled me.

I whimpered and he stopped for a few seconds.

'go' I whispered and he pushed into me some more. we kept at this until he completely filled me. the thrust in and out slowly. it hurt for a bit, but bit by bit the pain was replaced by pleasure, until it didn't hurt at all. it was a slow procession because jake didn't want to hurt me. but we got there in the end.

'it doesn't hurt anymore, I promise' he nodded and thrust in again. I moaned loudly and he smiled. I lifted my legs to my chest so he could go deeper. it was fantastic.

'oh god ness' jake panted in my ear. 'I love you' he said, kissing me.

'I love you too' I whispered. he started to thrust into me faster, and I kissed his harder. he picked me up and walked over to a tree near us, still thrusting into me.

'harder' I begged to him and he complied.

he out around for my clit, thrusting into me as I was pushed up against the back of the tree. my nails dug into the wood, carving hand shaped holes into it. as jake went harder, I pushed back more on the tree, and he pushed into me. I felt the tree begin to shake underneath me. I knew it was going to collapse at any moment, but I didn't care.

'fuck jake! harder!' I shouted and I heard my voice yet again

'ness shit!' jake grunted as I began to bounce down onto him. ever thrust into me was met with my bouncing down onto him. he kept panting my name into my ear and moaning. he pinched my clit and the sent me over the edge. as soon as I released, he did to and we rode our waves together.

when jake moved us off the tree, it slowly toppled to the ground. he slid out of me easily and he held my arm for a while to let me get my balance back.

'good work with the tree' I winked and held my hand up for a high five. he met my hand with a clapping sound

he laughed and went to get his boxers. he put them on and ran up to me.

'want to help me get dressed?' he asked me winking. I smiled and nodded.

I got his pants and helped him get back into them. I did his belt while he put his dirty shirt back on.

'now for me' I said walked over to get my panties and bra.

Jake beat me there and helped me step into my panties as my legs were still a bit like jelly.

he clasped my bra back on. I still had my socks on, but they had fallen down to my ankles, so Jake pulled them back uo to my thighs.

'you look so sexy like that' he chuckled and I reached for my dress. I pulled it back over my head and Jake straightened it out for me.

'come on sleeping beauty, lets get you home' he said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the car.

on the way back, I showed him how good it felt when he did those things to me, and I replayed what happened from my point fo view. I saw him grow hard when I showed him how I felt when he filled me.

'nessie…' he cautioned me and I laughed and thanked him.

'im so glad we were finally together like that tonight, it was better than I ever imagined it would be' he said, rubbing my shoulder.

'yeah I know, and its in the place the love of my life was born, where all this magic lives. I think it was fate you know' I murmered. he agreed and I laughed out loud.

'whats so funny?' he said as we pulled into the drive of the big house.

'don't think about it remember, but I still cant believe we knocked that tree down' he said giggling and throwing my head back. he joined me.

'yeah I know, we make a great team' he said winking.

'will you stay with me tonight?' I asked him, hoping the answer was yes.

'I wouldn't dream of leaving' he told me as we got out of the car and made our way to bed.

**hey! I hope you liked the first lemon! I worked really hard on it, I was up until two last night trying to get it finished, but I realised that I needed my beauty sleep to get you the best possible chap!**

**if you have any questions, requests or ideas I would love to hear them!**

**So what do you want to happen next? should nessie and jake have kids? what do you want their house to look like? any ideas I would gladly accept, and don't worry, I always gove credit if I act on one of your ideas!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW PLEASEEEE!:) TF'FF XX**


	5. Interuptions and Surprises

**hey, so I have been busy this week, so sorry its took me so long to upload, I will try and make it a good chap!**

**just a warning, there is a lemon right at the beggining of this chapter, so if you're not a fan of them, just skip it ;)**

**So guys, i need help on ideas for something that's going to happen in the story, but I don't want to give it all away, so if you don't mind the spoiler and giving me some ideas, that would be great! Just PM me and I will tell you what I need some ideas for! –thank you **

**here we go then!**

**READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY! **

***JPOV***

I couldn't stop thinking about last night, it was amazing, the way she moaned, the things she did to me…it was almost too much. I made sure edward or anyone wasn't in or near the house while I was thinking these things about his daughter. All of the cullens had gone out, apart from ness, she was still asleep, and even though she didn't need it, I told them I would stay and keep an eye on her. well I mainly told edward that because he was a very over protective father. but I guess this is his only daughter we are talking about.

Mine and ness' house was meant to be finished today. Esme, Carlise, Emmet, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie where just adding the finishing touches, and Edward and Bella had gone hunting.

Alice said that as soon as they had come back here, the house would be finished, so they were going to come and get us, but she estimated this as around lunchtime, and it was only 9:00am, three hours to go. Edward and bella had left real early because they said they were going far out to see if they could get some meat eaters as they hadn't had them in ages. it was also a little pre housewarming present for themselves, but I expected that edward and bella just wanted to be alone for a while before they officially let their daughter move into a house with her boyfriend.

Soon enough, the flashes of last night came back to me, and I simply couldn't wait any longer, until she woke up by herself.

I reached over and stroked her soft curly hair, 'ness, wake up' I murmered into her ear.

She moaned slightly, more flashes came. that didn't help as it was morning aswell. oh god. she stretched and nuzzled her face into my chest, breathing on me.

'ness, wake up my love' I said a little more loudly now' she stirred a little, and her eyelids started to flutter and then close again. I really wanted to kiss her, mainly because of the flashes of last night again.

'ness, time to wake up' I said as I kissed up her shoulder, across the pyjama top strap. I stopped and inhaled at her jawline, skimming my nose up to her soft, pink lips. I brushed my lips across her ever so lightly and she woke right up.

'are you awake love?' I asked as I again skimmed her lips. I loved the way my slightest touch could wake her, how she would respond to me. I hadn't ever imagined that I would get someone as perfect as my ness, I never imagined she would ever love me either.

'yes' she breathed out in a husky voice. that did it, it was the same voice from last night, flashes came back of her on the log, against the tree. With the effects of morning time, I was now very hard. I grabbed a pillow from behind my head and put it between me and ness, so she would be more comfortable. I was now just kissing her softly, but building up, I didn't even know she had noticed.

'no,' she murmered against my lips,' let me feel you' she whispered into my ear, grazing her teeth against the lobe. she reached between us and threw the pillow to the floor. I had never of thought my shy little ness would be so confident with me so early in the relationship, but I just guess my little innocent nessie wasn't so innocent anymore. and i loved it like hell, but she was still in there, in her shy little smile.

'really' I said as my hardness pressed against her inner thigh. She was fully alert now. her lips parted into a little 'o' shape. I couldn't resist and I slipped my tongue through her lips, earning a giggle from her. her hand went around my neck and mine went to her hair.

I thanked my lucky stars everyone was out of the house till lunch time today, for three glorious hours. I smiled at the thought, against her lips.

she pulled back, gasping. 'my parents? the others?' she whispered, a millimetre from my face. I let my hands travel to her back and massaged her shoulders.

'gone till lunch' I told her, placing open mouthed kisses along her shoulder as I massaged her neck. I was going to take it slow, we did have three hours to ourselves, but ness didn't want slow.

she flipped my over so I was on my back and straddled me, wrapping her legs around my calfs. I strained against my pants while she stared, an evil smile playing around the edges of her lips.

'good' she said reaching for the top of my boxers. she slipped them down as far as she could get them and I was free. I was hard alright, there was no denying that.

'w'what are you doing' I stuttered as she ran her little hands up my thighs. I started to sit up but she oushed me back down telling me to relax, please tell me shes going to do what I think she is. I said to myself, wanting her to do it so bad, I was craving her. but on the other hand, I wanted her to feel good, I wanted everything to be about her. but I gave in as soon as she touched me.

she wrapped her hands around my base massaged me a bit. I squirmed underneath her, but she held me down. I watched as she slowly lowered her head down, parting her lips and sticking her tongue out. she flicked and swirled her tongue around my head. She didn't go down, just kept working my head as she reached over to take my shirt off. she lifted her hips to pull my boxers down all the way and she threw them to the side.

I did feel a little self conscious with her fully dressed and me fully naked, but whatever she wanted, I chanted to myself, and I also reminded myself that this was also about her giving back to me, what I did to her. but too my surprise, she undressed herself in one fluid second movement, tearing the PJ's from her body.

still flicking her tongue around my head, she parted her legs and wrapped them around my calves once more, I could clearly see her, all of her. I was so surprised she would fully expose herself to me like this. She had never looked more sexy than she did right now. she grazed her teeth over my head and I moaned loudly.

'oh god ness, please' I whispered reaching out to touch her breast, but she patted me hand away, and murmered around me, 'this is about you' she winked and went half way down me. it felt so good to go down her warm wet throat, it was like nothing I had ever felt, it was like going into her, but completely different.

She went all the way down now, and she little head bobbed up and down at a rapid pace. I was letting out strangled moans every second or so, and as far as I could tell, she was enjoying this as much as me.

'ness, fuck, don't stop' I shouted and I wound my hand in her hair at the nape of her neck, pushing her down more, but not too much, she moaned in encouragement, so I kept going. with the other hand, I kneaed her breast, and this time, she didn't protest, getting lost in the feeling as much as me.

the view from me was intoxicating, I would never ever forget this. I had only seen her this exposed last night, but it was very dark, but now we were in the bright morning light. I was so close and I had to ask her.

'can I come in you?' I panted as she moved to wrap her legs around one of my thighs and she started to move forwards and backwards on my leg, nearly coming her self. she nodded her head and I let everything I had go in her, she swallowed greedily, licking up everything. she still rocked on my leg as she removed her head from me and threw it back, moaning loudly.

'oh god jake, im going to come' I screamed as she released all over my thigh. I picked her up by her hips and laid her down on her back. I wiped all her juice from my thigh onto my hand and licked it all up. to my surprise, she licked the remains off my leg and I smiled. that was so sexy. I nearly come again just watching her.

I was seeing a whole new side to my sensitive little ness, and I loved it.

'now let me make you feel good' I said as I placed open mouth kisses on the inside of her thighs, as she nodded and squirmed underneath me. I scooted down the bed until I could see all of her. she parted her legs as far os they could go which was far, as she could do the splits.

I parted her lips down their and ran my index finger between her folds. she was already so wet, and it wouldn't take much to make her come again, but I wanted to save her for me.

'jake, please' she screamed as I pinched her clit, and used the widest part of my tongue to lick her.

'jake…' she pleaded and I sucked on her clit. she screamed and thrashed, but I knew what she wanted me to do more.

I removed my mouth and circled my finger at her opening. I nodded and I teased her. but she got impatient and grabbed my hand, pushing my finger into her. when she was sure I wouldn't take it out, she let go and brought my other hand up to her breast. I kneaded her left one, then her right on. she moaned and I knew she was close.

'two' she begged and I slipped a second finger into her. I loved making her feel like, this. giving pleasure was just as good as receiving it. and she knew that.

if I pinched her clit I knew she would be done, so I didn't do it, I just pumped in and out of her for a few more seconds.

'more' she whimpered. I stroked her between her folds, not going near he clit. but that wasn't what she meant. she took my fingers all the way out and put them back in, with a third finger. I didn't know she could go that wide yet, but she could and she was in absolute ecstasy.

'fuck jake im going to come!' she screamed out loud and I removed my fingers from her, letting her calm just a bit, she she would be ready for me.

I positioned myself at her enterance and she stopped me. I was quite shocked at first.

'let me ride you' I she said flipping me over again, getting ready to come down onto me. she didn't know how long I had wanted her to say that, and all I could say was it was the best morning ever.

She impaled herself onto me and we both moaned and loud. I loved this new confidence that was radiating out of her, this was how I wanted her to feel, safe, confident and secure, and to have faith in me.

'oh god ness' I moaned, as she threw her head back and bounced down onto me. I was close now. she looked so glorious. then I heard the footsteps.

'jake!' she screamed, slamming down onto me again and again. I couldn't help myself, and moved me hips up to meet with her every bounce. she heard the footsteps to.

'jake, they're c-coming!' she whispered into my ear as I moaned.' and we are not going to stop' she said louder as she moaned. I held her back so she could fall back onto my palms.

she was almost ready now, I already was, but I wanted to save it for when she was ready to. I reached down between us and pinched her clit once.

'shit jake! im gonaa come!' she screamed, falling against my chest as she spilled out onto me. I filled her with my seed, still moving long through our waves. i heard edward and bella come in, unaware of what we were doing, or well aware, im not sure. but they ran back out again like bats outa hell.

We lay panting as I slid myself out of her and she fell against the bed. I reached over to give her forehead a swift kiss. there was silence while we caught our breath, I was the first to speak.

'wow ness, I mean, where did all that confidence come from hey? And what on earth are your parents going to think of me now' I chuckled and she blushed at the memory of what just happened.

'jake, I love you,' she started,' and I trust you, I want our relationship to be the best it can be, and because it is, our sex life is good. I feel confident with you, you make me feel like im the most beautiful girl ever, and I know im beautiful to you, and just being with you, all my worries go, and I just give myself to you completely' she said, wow, that's kinda what I thought.

'well I love you too little miss, and im glad, you are beautiful, not just to me, but to everyone on the world. And I have to say, our sex life is amazing, but what are we going to do about your parents walking in on us!' she looked a little worried, but not to much. I was curious.

'what? I asked her, as she looked at me grinning.

'well, its not like I ever wanted my parents to walk in on us, but you know im glad it happened, at least they will never do it again, and will respect our privacy, and also, we will have a house to ourselves by tonight, and no one can stop us once we are there. And I wouldn't be too worried, its not like they are going to say anything to us, I think, but if they do, we just say "its your own fault" because it is!' she said, laughing and getting up. had to admit, the girl had logic, she was right.

'well that sounds perfect, and I cant wait till we get that house, it will finally be something we share, something for us. Also I cant wait to get every room christened' I said winking and she smacked me on the arm lightly, with a 'Jake' but she winked herself. God I loved her.

I got dressed with her, in yesterdays clothes, I had run out of stuff here, so I needed to take a trip to my dads house to get all my stuff for the new house today. I was so excited to have my own house, with the woman I love.

'so' she began, 'do you like what I have planned for this house of ours?' she asked me, to be honest, I hadn't listened when she told me what she was doing, so I didn't know what to say.

'erm…yeah' I said, she knew I was lying, it was an imprint thing. sometimes imprinting sucks.#

'well I would be mad, but im too excited, I will tell you somethings briefly, I want some of it to be a surprise!' she said, clapping her hands once and sitting down on the bed.

I sat next to her. 'well, it has four floors. One the first floor, there is the kitchen, living and laundry room. Then on the second is the guest rooms, we have 4 with a couple of bathrooms. Then the third floor is our floor, our bedroom, a en-suite, and another tv room, don't know why we need that though, and then the top floor is a den. also..' she said, not ending her sentence, she looked a little upset. I stroked her hand.

'what, is it?' I asked her and she looked at me guiltily.

'well, on our floor there is also a nursery attached to our bedroom, its just being used as a store room at the moment. Alice said we never know I might be able to have kids, so she put it in, but if we d-don't, I didn't want it to a reminder of what could have been' she told me, starting to cry. I knew we had been over this, but she didn't seem to be getting it.

'Ness, im not losing anything by not having kids, sure I would like some, but you are my everything, I don't need anything else but you. If we are blessed with children, then that will be great, and if we are not, then there's nothing we can do about it, it wasn't meant to be anyway, and all I need is you' I told her sternly, looking her in the eyes.

'Okay, thank you' she told me, giving me a innocent kiss on the lips.

*four hours later*

'Okay, are you ready to see your new house?' bella asked me and ness. we were of course. they had come a few hours after this morning, not saying anything about what they walked in on, and that was a good thing.

'yes!' we said together, and then laughed, along with edward and bella.

Edward looked at me awkwardly, and mouthed the words 'im sorry' at me, I nodded, I was glad then man had walked in on me with his daughter, should teach him not to be so nosey! he smiled. I had a flash back and he groaned and looked away from me and ness, looking slightly appalled. glad he saw it, served him right. I laughed and ness asked me what was going on with her gift, I shook my head and told her I would tell her later.

We set off right after that little incident, I ran I wolf form, with ness on my back, edward and bella where leading the way. once we were nearly there, I stopped to phase, and ness and her parents kept going to let me get changed, ness winked before she left, silly girl.

I pulled on my shorts and followed their scent to where they where waiting infront of a huge house. it was literally huge, like the big house, maybe even bigger, I couldn't tell.

'wow' I said as ness stood there speechless. one by one all the cullens left, leaving me and ness to get used to our new home.

'come on then' she said tugging me by my hand towards the front door.

'why on earth do we need a house this big?' I questioned her. of course I knew the answer.

'because we are part of the cullen family, and they indulge in their private things, and give away the money they don't need, also, you know us cullens, cant resist a big house' she said winking and I laughed along with her.

The colour scheme was traditional cullen, it was almost ironic. The living room took up two thirds of the floor, while the kitchen took up the other third, along with the laundry room, which was small, hardly taking up any space. it was sleek and modern. One side of the bottom floor was glass, giving us a brilliant view.

the second floor was filled with bedrooms, all roughly the same size. they where all quite natural, with the odd splash of colour, giving it a great edge.

The den was just one big playroom, and im sure I would get my use out of that. it had all the games you could want, from play station and Xbox, to player football table, which was also a snooker table, an air hockey table and a ping pong table. the best thing was it had a miniature bowling alley!

my favourite floor was mine and ness'. our bedroom took up most of the floor, so I was very big. there was two bathrooms, an en-suite and a separate bathroom. our room also had a walk in wardrobe, which took up a lot of the bedroom, cursity of Alice, our little fashionista.

the little nursery/ store room was mostly empty at the moment, apart from a few boxes of mine, that needed to be unpacked. huh, guess they got them from my dads house for me, cool.

'well this, this is something else this house. I said as I looked out of the window to see we had a swimming pool aswell, I really couldn't be more grateful to the cullens!

'I know, so you know what you where saying before about christening some rooms well….?' I silenced her with my lips as she giggled and pulled us onto the bed, giggling.

HERE ARE THE LINKS FOR THE PICS ON NESS AND JAKES HOUSE!

**imagine****this****as****the****bottom****floor****of****their****house,****not****the****any****of****the****others!**./imgres?q=houses+with+pools&hl=en&biw=1350&bih=472&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=1-aU8l1OaoN12M:&imgrefurl=/2010/03/01/21-amazing-pool-ideas-for-contemporary-houses/&docid=XubpEfpPM1V_7M&imgurl=/wp-content/uploads/2010/02/372431573_c33a62d6a8_&w=600&h=407&ei=xMStTu59w6nwA-j3-LIL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=773&vpy=135&dur=605&hovh=185&hovw=273&tx=146&ty=114&sig=105437357847309309484&page=2&tbnh=113&tbnw=144&start=12&ndsp=14&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:12

**I couldn't find an image that was like their house, will go into more detail in ness POV in nest chap!**

**sorry this was such a short and crappy chapter, please forgive me!**

**review****review****review!**


	6. Its time

**Hey, sorry about the chapter six that I had to take down, but I let my friend write that one while I was away and I hated it so I'm rewriting it. Sorry that I haven't updated in ages but Christmas and new year and school have got in the way!**

**I've started a new story, its called Letting go and it's a bella and Edward story, all human. Please check it out and give it a read, its getting off to a slow start!**

**A/N : Thank you to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it! A special thanks to Raine-4ever-13 for her amazing review! **

**Please tell me if you want me to tone down the sexual aspects of this story, I will understand! Just pm me or drop your thoughts down in a review! **

**Okay here we go, chapter six..**

**Nessie POV**

Wow this house. Its amazing. I closed the door behind me as I looked at Jacobs sleeping face. He was so sweet and perfect and I was so glad we now had a house together where we could be a proper couple.

I walked down the flights of stairs and marvelled at all the Cullens' hard work. They had truly created a perfect house, it was just so me. It was modern bright and colourful and had plenty of space, even though I would have been happy with a small house I mean, its only me and Jake living here, we really don't need all the space.

I sat down in one of the chairs in the kitchen and wiped a bit of dust off that was on the table. Jake didn't know just how much I wanted kids, how much I really needed them. The past few months had been full of joy, me and Jake had finally told each other how we felt, I'd gotten this beautiful home, my mom and dad had accepted me and Jake being together and everything went so perfectly, but now as I sat in the big empty house I realised how much was missing.

I wanted messy rooms filled with toys and little Jacobs running around the house. I wanted their laughter to eco inside the walls and I wanted Jake to play with our children as I cooked dinner and looked after them all, and knowing this dream that I had wanted to come true for so long was probably never going to come true broke my heart.

I wanted to cry but I knew I couldn't. Alice had this nack for being able to see me these days. After all these years she'd become accustomed to me and she could now see me fairly clearly so if she saw me here, wallowing and crying the whole family would be round in a flash and I'd be forced to tell them.

I know that I sounded ungrateful but there was something in me that was craving this need to be a mother. Over time I knew I would come to terms with the situation and I would be as happy as I should be, I also knew when I saw jakes face when he woke up, I would forget all my troubles. I smiled at the thought of Jake and got up, deciding to make him breakfast.

Suprisingly there was food in the fridge, a whole lot of food. There was sandwiches already made up along with fruit juice. I smiled at my families thoughtfulness and got out the eggs and bacon.

I got out two pans, one for me and one for jake. I put Jakes on first because his would take longer to cook. As soon as the smell hit him I knew he would get up. I heard a loud thump upstairs and I smiled. I put my bacon in my pan at the last minute and cooked it for a few seconds before tipping it onto a plate.

Just as I was cracking the egg in Jakes pan and felt a familiar pair of strong warm arms wrapping around my waist. I smiled and felt my heart thud in my chest as a leaned back into jake and kissed the part of his neck I could reach. I tipped his breakfast onto a plate and turned around so I was facing him.

'Good morning' I said laughing as I handed him his plate. He gave me a peck on the lips and sat down and I followed with my bacon.

'Thankyou for this' He mumbled between mouthfuls' I laughed at his amazing capacity for food and dug into my own breakfast.

Of course he was finished before I was and I blushed as he sat there and stared at me while I ate.

'What?' I said, embarrassed. Did I have something on my face?

'Nothing,' he said smiling as I finished that last of my breakfast. He took my hand from across the table and started talking,' so I was thinking, today do you want to on a little picnic?' Picnic?

'Um okay what's the occasion?' I asked, thinking I'd forgotten something important.

'Oh nothing, I just fancied spending some quality time with my girl' He said bringing up a hand to stoke my hair. I smiled, he was so sweet.

'Okay then, is that what all the sandwiches are for in the it fridge?' I asked. He really made all those?

'Yeah, I hope you like peanut butter and jelly' he said. He knew it was my favourite, how sweet.

'You know me too well' I said as I held his hand across the table. I felt that familiar feeling of butterflies in my stomach I'd been getting every time he made a sweet gesture.

'Well I better go and get ready then' I said winking and leaving the table. He followed and I looked at him questioningly.

'I need a shower' he said shrugging as if it was obvious.

'Well I'm getting a shower first' I said quickening my pace.

'I don't think so!' he said catching up with me and grabbing my waist. I laughed when he tickled me.

'You know ness, I think I've changed my mind, I can share' he said into my ear.

'I can to but no funny business' I said sternly, I didn't need to be distracted by Jake now, we could wait till later on tonight.

'Wouldn't dream of it darlin' he said smiling. I smacked him and gave him a look that said "I mean it" and he nodded and smiled.

We walked into the bathroom, stripped off and got in. We lathered up each others bodies, but like I asked, there was no funny business. I smiled at how Jake respected what I wanted, even if he did have other plans.

He even washed my hair for me which I thought was really sweet. He used my favourite shampoo and conditioner, which smelled like strawberries.

Once we had finished our shower Jake went back into the bedroom to get dressed while I stayed in the bathroom to dry my hair.

**Jacob POV**

So far everything was going perfectly. The weather was nice, the food was ready, the place at which we would have our picnic was perfected, and the ring I had in my pocket was the cherry on top. Yes today, I was going to propose to Ness.

The ring I had chosen took an awfully long time to pick, I thought about the day I had told Edward what I planned to do, and the torturous hours I had to spend with Alice while I picked the ring.

_I sighed as I knocked on the little cottage door of Edward and Bella's house. When I heard the footsteps approaching I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders._

_When the door opened I was glad to see Edward and no Bella. Telling Bella was going to be a whole different story. _

'_Hello Jacob' Edward greeted me. Was it weird right now that a felt like a little boy? I saw Edwards puzzled expression when he read my thoughts but I just shrugged._

'_Hey' I breathed out as he gestured for me to come in._

'_I'm guessing this isn't just a social visit seen as your sweating bullets' Edward said chuckling as he sat down. I was sweating? I wiped my hand across my forehead, yeah I was sweating._

'_I um, need to ask you something' I said my voice breaking on the word ask._

'_Okay, go ahead' he said smiling._

'_I-I..' I struggled to find the words to form this sentence that could make or break it._

'_Jacob?' Edward questioned. I could sense he was getting a little worried._

'_I um, Renesmee means everything to me and I love her with every fibre in my being. You know how much I do truly love her, every bit as much as you love Bella. And I'm asking you if you give me permission to ask your daughter to marry me' I felt very tense right now, his answer is the most important one._

'_I do know how much you love her, love is a very powerful thing and if I hadn't have found Bella, I don't think I would have made these last twenty years, I would have surely given up on life by now. And I'm so glad renesmee has found someone she wants to share her life with, I can't deny her that no matter what she loves. Even though we're natural enemies Jacob, you have truly become a brother to me, a son even, and you mean just as much to me as everyone of my brothers do. I wouldn't want renesmee to be with anyone else so, yes of course you can ask her to marry you.' When he said those words I felt a sense of relief. I got to marry the woman I loved._

'_Thankyou. Now all I have to do is tell Bella' it was going to be a tough one, stubborn as she was I knew she couldn't help feeling like I'd stolen renesmee from her._

'_She doesn't feel like that anymore you know, she did in the beginning when renesmee was young, but now shes just happy that your both happy. She feels shes had enough keeping renesmee from you and she knows no matter if she marrys anyone, she'll always just be down the road, and she'll still get to see her all the time. If you want I can tell Bella for you?' he offered. Well I'm glad Bella felt that way, I truly never meant to hog renesmee from her._

'_Thanks, but I think I'd better tell her myself' I said laughing. Edward just smiled. 'Do you know when she'll be back?' I asked._

'_Well anytime around now' he said. I listened carefully and I could hear her approaching. She opened the door._

'_Hey Edward..' she started, but then she saw me._

'_Oh hi Jacob, what are you doing here?' She asked smiling and going to sit down next to edward. He pulled her into his lap and she laughed and kissed his cheek before turning back to me._

'_Oh I was just clearing something up with Edward' I said, chickening out at the last minute._

'_Oh what is it?' she said, still smiling. I saw edward smirk our of the corner of my eye, what was she thinking?_

'_I'm going to ask Renesmee to marry me' I told her. To my surprise she smiled and came over to give me a hug. _

'_That's great news!' she said kissing my cheek. She wasn't mad or upset?_

'_Your not mad?' I asked kind of sheepishly. She only laughed, then after a while she spoke._

'_Of course I'm not mad Jacob! I know what its like to be without the one that you love and it sucks. I also know what its like to have parents who don't accept who you want to be with and it makes things a whole lot more complicated, all I want is for Renesmee is for her to be happy and to have the person she loves with her forever, and I know you'll look after her and that's all I need to know, so of course I'm not mad!' I felt like I was on top of the world, this had been much easier than I first expected it to be. I smiled and sank back into the comfortable chair._

'_So do you know how your going to ask her?' Bella asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. Actually I hadn't thought about that at all._

'_Um, no not yet' I answered quietly. I was a bit embarrassed, being so un-prepared._

'_Don't be embarrassed Jake, if it makes you feel any better, when I proposed to Bella for about the millionth time, I didn't even know it was going to happen, I knew it was going to be that day, but I had this whole thing planned, romantic meal and all, but there was just this moment, and it felt right, so I just as they say 'popped' the question' Edward said. Hmm I guess that did make me feel a little better. I saw Bella look at Edward in a slightly different way and the change in the atmosphere was very obvious. I said my goodbyes and made a hasty exit._

_I ran into the forest and sat down on a nearby tree so I could really think about how and when I was going to ask her. Even though I wanted it to be natural like Edward said, I still wanted it to be meaningful and special._

_I racked my brain for something I could do to make it special. And that's when an idea came to me. It was last year, just a few months before me and ness accepted the imprinting. At the moment you imprint, you know that your going to become whatever that person wants you to become, even if that wasn't a soul mate, even if it was just a friend, you would become whatever they needed you to be. I remember I took ness on a picnic because she'd just had an argument with Bella. I found this really cool spot. It was a patch of grass right next to the stream, and it was surrounded by trees, and the sun shone through the small gaps in the canopy above us. And it was there, in that moment that I had fully accepted the imprinting. I never knew there was a second stage to it, but there was. The first stage is you know you've imprinted, but the second stage is accepting it, and not only did I accept it, but ness did too, without even knowing it, it wasn't about love though, it was about complete trust, love was the third part._

_So a picnic to by the stream it was, and I just hoped it was going to be everything she had ever wanted._

And then there was the ring picking, with..Alice.

'_Jakeeeeeeeeeeee!' I heard a little voice screech at the same time I felt someone jumping on my bed. I groaned, ready to squish the annoying creature that was destroying my sleep, until I opened my eyes and realised it was Alice. I internally groaned and laid back and closed my eyes, she could have only been here for one thing, and I knew it was going to be a very long day._

'_C'mon, get up! We possibly have one of the biggest days of your life ahead of us!' I knew there was no point arguing so I got up and watched as alice exited the room to let me get dressed. When I was ready I went downstairs to find nessie was gone and Alice was sitting on the sofa, looking through a fashion magazine. I rolled my eyes._

'_Right Jake, do you know what kind of thing you are looking for?' Alice asked me, um wasn't that kind of obvious? I knew I was looking for a ring, but I had no idea what kind._

'_Um a..ring?' It came out more like a question than a statement._

'_Yes I know that much. Okay lets start from here, whats your price range?' I didn't really have one._

'_Well whatever it costs really, I still have a ton of money from our investments' I said._

'_Okay well you've got lots of choice really, you've got your simple high street rings, the boutiques, antique jewellers, and then you've got the likes of Tiffany's' she said, getting excited._

_Well I wanted the best and only the best for my ness, but I also needed something understated, like ness would want._

'_Well I would go to tiffany's, but I need something that's unstated and I'm guessing they are going to be all big and flashy there' I said to Alice, she looked at me astounded._

'_They sell quite the opposite Jake, they have something for everyone! So off to tiffany's it is!' she squealed, clapping her hands._

_I sighed but smiled at her excitement and followed her out to her porshe. I loved this car, I would have to acquire myself one, one of these days._

'_Okay so you want understated but the best?' alice confirmed._

'_Yes, but I want it to be elegant aswell, and I was thinking about getting an inscription put in it aswell' I said to her and she smiled._

'_That's so sweet Jacob' she whispered. And that's when I noticed her turning off from the main street and down towards to rez._

'_Um Alice, why are we-' I started._

'_Well I'm guessing you haven't even told your father yet, so I'll stop at the boarder and you have half an hour before I come up and drag your ass off their' she said winking._

'_Don't be stupid Alice, your more than welcome on the rez now' I said smiling, giving her the encouragement she needed._

'_If your su-' it was my turn to cut her off now._

'_I'm more than sure' I said smiling and looked back towards the road once more as she sped off across the treaty point._

_I took a deep breath as I walked towards my little childhood house. Even though my dad knew this day was coming, I couldn't help but feel that he wouldn't take the news well. But then again I thought Edward was going to rip my head off and he was okay with it. Maybe I was just over reacting._

_I turned around and saw Alice give me a reassuring smile and a thumbs up, before I walked in._

'_Hey, dad?' I called out. I heard his gruff voice call out a reply and I chuckled. _

_I walked into the living room and he was rolling towards me, smiling. I sat down and he went into the kitchen to get us some drinks._

_When he came back in I took a mental deep breathe and decided to just get right out and say it._

'_Um dad, theres something I need to tell you'' I said, in a surprisingly strong and clear voice. He nodded his head smiling._

'_Go on' he pried._

'_Well, I'm going to ask Renesmee to marry me, and I guess whether you approve or not I'm going to ask her, but it would mean so much…to the both of us if we had your blessing' I felt quite proud of myself, didn't stumble too much, and he seemed to be taking the news well._

'_Son, of course you have my blessing, how could you not? I love both of you, and I'm glad to see renesmee finally becoming apart of our family as well' wow, that's all I had to say, maybe I had got everything completely wrong. _

'_Thanks dad, it means a lot' after chatting for about half an hour more, I remembered I was keeping Alice waiting and I left with promises to come and see him as soon as I had asked renesmee to marry me._

'_Jake! I wondered how long you were going to keep me' she said winking and I knew she was joking so I scowled at her sarcastically. _

'_Right well lets get this show on the road' I said, clapping my hands an rubbing them together._

_All too soon we were pulling up outside tiffany's, and it dawned on me that I had no idea what I was going to get, I mean I knew I wanted elegant and simple, but there must be hundreds of different styles. But before I could panic too much, Alice was being Alice and dragging me in there at barely human speed._

_As we walked in I could tell by the atmosphere that this was some posh shit. But I only wanted the best for my nessie. A handsome young man walked up to us and he scarily reminded me of Edward, messy copper hair, and distinguished features and that lanky but muscular build he had. Alice looked just as shocked as I was, but soon pulled herself together as he approached us._

'_Thank you for coming to tiffany's this fine day, how may I help you?' he asked in a polite tone, jeez he even sounded like him. If I wasn't so preoccupied I would be seriously freaked out._

'_Yes, um, I'm here to buy my girlfriend an engagement ring' I said smiling as he took us over too a table with two seats._

'_And is this the lucky lady?' he asked, gesturing to Alice._

'_Oh god no! No offence Alice,' I said winking and she smiled and hit me playfully,' no um she's my girlfriends aunt, here for moral support' I explained. He apologised for making assumptions but I told him not to worry about it. He brought us champagne and let me tell you it was some nice shit. Alice very courteously sipped hers._

_I turned around to try and contain my laughter, and that's when I saw it. The ring._

_It, for some odd reason, just jumped out at me. It was the only one that held some particular interest for me. All the ones surrounding it seemed dull compared, even though it didn't have the biggest diamond. It was all very weird. I seriously think I've been hanging out with Alice too much._

'_Ah, Jacob, I believe you've found it' she said putting an icy cool hand on my shoulder and giggling. I thought she couldn't see me? Stupid assertive vampires._

_I just nodded. _

'_sir, you've found the ring already?' the edward lookalike asked me as I walked over too it to get a closer look. Yes, this was definitly the one._

'_Yes, I believe I have, its that one, right there' I said pointing it out. He went round to the other side of the counter, and slipped on his white glove before taking it out and placing it on the special board that held the jewellery._

'_This is a wise choice sir. It is the only one of its kind, I'm guessing yours is a one of a kind love' He said smiling and gesturing to the ring. I wasn't bargaining on a one of a kind ring, but somehow, it seemed to fit the situation, I mean, there was no one quite like me and renesmee. _

'_Wow really? I guess this really is the one then' I said, a huge mushy grin on my face. _

_The band of the ring itself was a shiny, but not a tacky shiny silver, with tiny diamonds on it. There was a simple stone in the middle, and when it caught the light, it sent rainbows flying around the room. I had seen rings exactly like this one before, but somehow it seemed different._

'_Yes, it was the only one made of its kind as the designer wanted only one to be made. He has done things like this before, as he believes every woman deserves her own unique ring. This one happens to be 1.5 carats. But I don't know whether that was the carat weight you were looking for, which leaves it at a price of £26, 500. If it is in your price range of course sir' he said all he needed to say very politely, props to him._

'_Yes that is exactly right. What do you think Alice?' I asked her. If renesmee wasn't going to like it, then it was best to go with something else, no matter how much my instincts screamed against it._

'_Its beautiful Jake. And I was going to suggest that you get 1.5 carats, not to small, but not big and tacky, its just the right size' She said smiling at me and jumping up and down on the spot._

'_Okay, I'll take it!' I announced and alice, the edward lookalike and a few of the staff around me burst into applause, well I certainly wasn't expecting that._

'_Well done sir. Would you like an inscription of any sorts put inside the ring?' Shit, I hadn't thought about that. But, an inscription sounded like a good idea, but how could I poor my feelings into a few words?_

_I racked my brain. Well we had been through some tough times, and I took that into consideration._

_Finally I came up with...'' From this moment on we shall never be parted. Our love is forever, I love you Renesmee.'' I wrote the few words on a piece of paper and handed it to human edward._

'_I hope its not too long' I said, in a kind on questioning voice._

'_No sir, that's absolutely fine' Okay with the inscription that will come to a total of £25,700' He placed the ring into a small black velvet box. I handed over my card and he swiped, it. Then the transaction was complete._

'_Okay, the inscription will take a little time, so could you come and pick it up in two days? Or if that is inconvenient then we can have it delivered to your house' I nodded my head._

'_No, I can come and pick it up myself, I'll be here bright and early' I said, in a joking tone and edward mark 2, laughed with me._

'_excuse me, but do you mind if we get a photo with you, I want to photograph all these milestones, so they have lots of happy memories to look back on' I just looked at alice, utterly confused._

'_Yes of course miss' He said, laughing. We posed when another shop assistant took the photo._

'_What was that for?' I asked on our way, out but she just laughed winking. Alice was truly, one of a kind._

**Okay so I'm leaving it there! Sorry guys! **

**Okay I'd love love love some reviews for motivation! And remember check out my other story's!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! **


End file.
